Dance Lssons
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets a woman while stranded in an elevator...or does he?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Dance Lessons

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written for Brenda on her birthday. Happy Bday Brenda!

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta reader Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

It had been storming all day and for the last several hours there had been flash flood warnings out. But the work of the day needed to go on as long as they were already there. Admiral AJ Chegwidden had been upstairs in one of the courtrooms checking on Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts. Today was his first time sitting on the bench.

AJ smiled as he remembered the young man's shock when he'd been told earlier in the week that he would serve as a judge on Friday. Bud had become a very good lawyer over the years, proving to be both sharp and innovative in his pursuit of justice for his clients. Now he was being given a chance to experience the law from another viewpoint.

The case he was hearing seemed to be going well and because of that AJ was headed back to his office to deal with the endless amounts of paperwork that his job entailed. As he stepped into the elevator he heard a female voice call out, "Please hold the elevator!" He reached out a hand to block the automatic doors from closing and an attractive woman that had just been on the witness stand in Bud's courtroom joined him.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as she entered the small space and turned to face the front.

"No problem," AJ told her as they both reached out to push the floor buttons that they wanted at the same time. Both laughed and pulled back. "Ladies first," AJ said, indicating the panel.

With a nod she reached out again to push the button for the first floor when the elevator lurched and the lights went out. She gave a gasp of surprise as she found herself thrown against the handsome officer she shared the elevator with. AJ's arms automatically came out and around his fellow passenger to keep her from falling. They were in complete darkness for what seemed like endless moments before the emergency lights came on, giving them at least a bit of light to see by.

"I guess the cosmic forces are telling me that you should have chosen your floor first," she said with a nervous laugh as she regained her footing enough to right herself and stand on her own.

"Oh I doubt the cosmic forces are concerned about such trivial things. It's much more likely that the storm caused the power to go out."

She chuckled and replied, "So my decisions are not cosmically worthy of notice?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," he told her. "After all your decision to ask me to hold the elevator allowed us to meet."

"Yes it did," she answered with a wide grin.

"I'm AJ Chegwidden," he said holding out his hand.

"Brenda Steele," she replied, taking it, but just giving it a gentle squeeze rather than shaking it.

After the introductions were over, AJ opened the panel on the emergency phone only to find that it wasn't working. He opened his cell phone, but discovered that he couldn't get a signal in the elevator. "It looks like we may be here for a while. So Brenda, what do you do when you're not testifying in court?"

"I'm a dance instructor."

"I can picture you doing something that graceful by the way you move," he told her and then asked with a self depreciating grin, "So what do you do when you have a student with two left feet?"

"I just find them a partner with two right feet," she laughed.

"Ah, so you're not just a dance instructor, but a matchmaker as well?"

"Well I usually give group lessons instead of private ones, so I just match people as well as I can then help them improve together."

"What kinds of dances do you teach?" AJ asked.

"All kinds, and if the students want to learn something I don't know I either bring in a guest instructor or research it myself until I can teach it."

"Does that happen often?"

"Less and less as I learn more and more," she responded.

"So what is the easiest dance to learn?"

"Actually it varies with the student. The dance you want to learn the most is usually the answer because that's the one that you have the drive to learn and therefore will practice the most."

"And how does someone without a partner practice?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well in theory you find a partner in the class and work with them, but there are always ways to practice without a live partner," Brenda told him.

With a smile AJ asked, "Like Fred Astair and his coat rack?"

"Something like that," she smiled back at him.

"Someday I'll have to see about taking a lesson or two from you."

"There's no time like the present," Brenda told him and then added at his skeptical glance, "I mean what else is there to do while we wait?"

"You're seriously suggesting that you give me a dancing lesson here?" AJ asked not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Yes I am," Brenda answered dropping her purse in the corner of the elevator and turning to face him. "It would be helpful if I knew what dances you already know."

"I guess as far as 'knowing' the steps of a particular dance the only one I really know is the waltz."

"Then lets start there," she suggested stepping closer to him and holding out her arms.

"But there's no music," AJ protested even as he moved to take her into his arms in the traditional dance position.

"Your posture is impeccable, I guess that must be all the military training?" Brenda asked grinning and then began to hum.

"Yes, although I have a clear memory of my mother telling me to stand and sit up straight too!" he chuckled as they moved around the elevator in a waltz.

"You do waltz well AJ, I think we can move on to the fox trot. Let me show you the steps and then we can try them together."

He watched as this lovely brown eyed beauty performed the steps with her shoulder length chestnut hair and her calf length skirt swinging around her. He could see the simple joy that dancing brought her, it lit up her face.

They danced for about two hours, and during that time Brenda found out that AJ was a fast learner as well as having a good voice. He took turns with her humming the music for them to dance to. When one of them would hit on a song the other knew they would both start singing the words. They decided that they needed a break and as they let go of each other, Brenda sank down to sit on the floor.

AJ looked at her in surprise that this graceful refined lady just calmly took a seat on the floor. He was even more surprised when she patted the floor next to her and suggested that he join her. With a 'what the hell' smile he joined her on the floor.

"It's been hours since we were trapped in here, any guess how long it might be till we are missed?" Brenda asked.

"I'm afraid not, with the power out there's no telling how long it will be till someone realizes we're missing."

"You're important enough to be missed, won't they be looking for you? And wouldn't they check the elevators in cases like this?"

"It all depends on what else is going on as to how soon I'd be missed and I'd guess the same answer would hold true for checking the elevator," AJ told her.

"Well then I guess we just wait."

"You don't have someone that will miss you? A husband? Boyfriend? Someone?"

"Just the students in my class tonight," she said then added after checking her watch, "But that won't be for another couple of hours yet and even then they'll just wonder where I am. None of them knew I was coming here today so that rules out help from that source. And you? No wife, or family that will be missing you?"

"Just a daughter in Italy, but we only talk on the phone once a week or so."

"Should we have been shouting for help all this time instead of dancing?" she asked with a smile.

"I was enjoying myself…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to call out for help," AJ said as he stood and pounded on the doors calling out, "Hello! Is there anyone there?" Silence was his only answer as was the answer he got each time he called out for the next several minutes.

"I don't think anyone is out there to hear you AJ."

"It would seem so," he replied rejoining her on the floor.

"Since we seem to have some time on our hands, why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What would you like to know?" AJ asked Brenda.

"Whatever you'd like to tell me," she answered with a smile.

AJ was quiet for a moment and then began to speak, "I always wanted to serve my country so the Navy just seemed to be a natural choice for me. I married young and it didn't last long. My ex-wife took our daughter and returned to her native Italy. I didn't see my daughter for over twenty years. Then she contacted me and we began to forge a new relationship. I've had many jobs in the Navy. I was a SEAL and then a lawyer and now JAG. There have been a few relationships along the way, but I've pretty much given up on that since I found my fiancée in bed with another man."

When he finished speaking Brenda laid a hand on his, "I'm sorry about your fiancée, but she was a foolish woman to give up someone as kind as you."

"Well enough about me. Why don't you tell me about you?" he asked trying to change the subject from Meredith.

"Let's see…I was born and raised in Kentucky. Was in a bad, abusive marriage right out of high school, and after divorcing him, married again within the year. Tony gave me a daughter that we managed to raise through some very wild teenage years. I moved up here about seven years ago after Tony was killed by falling off a horse on a trail ride. I just needed to get away, but now I'm wondering if I should have left Kentucky because my daughter just recently married and is now expecting a baby. So I'm about to become a grandmother."

"A grandmother? I find that hard to believe! You can't be more than thirty-five!" AJ protested.

"Aren't you sweet?" she asked with a laugh. "My daughter is twenty-four and I just turned forty-four last month."

"I really find that hard to believe," he told her with a smile.

"Well thank you, it's always nice to be mistaken for younger than you are rather than older."

"What made you decide to become a dance instructor?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't question him about his age.

"It was the only thing that I knew how to do other than being a wife and mother. My mother told me from the time I was little that I was the most uncoordinated child she had ever seen so kept me enrolled in dance classes all my life. I guess somewhere along the line I grew out of the awkward phase," she gave a self-depreciating laugh.

"You certainly did! You're the most graceful creature I've even seen," AJ told her with all sincerity.

"Thank you again, I think that one deserves a kiss," Brenda said and leaned over intending to kiss his cheek, but he had turned his head to look at her in surprise at her words and their lips met.

The kiss was a surprise to them both, it was just a touch of their lips, but somehow on some level both of them knew it was much more than that. He was just about to pull back when her lips opened and she uttered a soft, "Oh."

AJ knew he would remember that moment for the rest of his life. The moment that her amazement at such a simple kiss caused him to realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was in love.

Brenda knew she would remember that moment for the rest of her life. The moment when a simple kiss caused her to realize that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. To her amazement she was in love.

Without even realizing that he had made the decision to do so AJ put his arms around her pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Her sigh of pleasure and her arms coming up around his neck was all he needed to know that she approved of his actions.

The fact that the kiss heated up as quickly as it did surprised them both, but whether it was the fact that it had been a long time between relationships for both of them, or mutual need, or even the fact that they had both just realized they loved the other, whatever the reason, the kiss went from pleasant to passion in a few moments. When AJ felt her melting against him, he pulled her up off the hard floor and into his lap. She moaned against his lips and ran her hands over his head in approval.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the two of them finally came up for air AJ saw the dazed look on Brenda's face and immediately began to apologize. "I'm so sorry Brenda! I don't know what came over me…"

He would have kept apologizing if her index finger hadn't come up to tenderly cover his lips. "AJ what ever gave you the idea that I didn't like 'what came over you'? Remember I'm the one that started it all by kissing you," she told him with a smile.

"Yes I guess you did," he said against her finger and when she wouldn't remove it he continued, "So would you be upset if I did this?" he asked and took her finger into his mouth to suck on it.

At her moan he began to lathe it with his tongue and as she cuddled into his arms further, laying her head on his shoulder, he even nibbled on it a bit. She whispered in his ear, "I can just imagine you doing that to another part of my anatomy."

She felt the jolt of desire that shot through him at her words and felt him stiffening under her hip. AJ tried to shift her off of his erection so as not to embarrass her, but Brenda moved closer rather that away from him. "No, AJ. I'm not upset by your reaction to my words as long as you aren't embarrassed by what I said to you," she told him looking directly into his eyes.

"You didn't embarrass me Brenda. You turned me on more than I can say, but I usually have more control than this! You make me feel like a green boy."

"You don't need to control your real feelings from me if they're real, AJ. I have feelings for you as well," she said gently.

He looked at her in astonishment, "You do?" he questioned.

"Yes I do. Now will you kiss me again?" Brenda asked with a grin.

Grinning back at her with a twinkle in his eye, he drew her back up against him and brought his lips down to touch hers. Still emotionally charged from the previous kiss and his erotic finger sucking, this kiss quickly heated their blood. His hands stroked up and down her back wanting to roam, but he wouldn't allow himself that privilege. No matter what his feelings for her were, he needed to give her time, after all they had just met today.

Brenda wanted to feel his hands on her and wondered why he wasn't taking what she was so willing to offer him. Then two thoughts occurred to her. Either he didn't want to touch her more intimately, but that didn't seem likely after his reaction to her comment a few minutes ago, in fact, she could still feel his erection pressing against her hip, so the only other explanation she could think of was that he wasn't taking more liberties because he didn't know that she wanted him to. Deciding to see if she was right, Brenda reached for his hand, and taking it in hers, she deliberately placed it on her breast.

After his initial start of surprise, AJ groaned deep in his throat and began to caress the tempting flesh in his hand. She fit so well into his large hand, but soon just touch alone was not enough for him. He had always been a visual man and he wanted to see her. However this was not a private place and he wasn't about to take the chance of a rescue crew finding them in a compromising position.

Sensing that there was something not quite right, Brenda pulled back from kissing him enough to ask, "AJ what is it?"

"I want to see you," he admitted with a sigh, and then continued, "But we could be discovered at any time."

"It could be hours until someone finds us," she suggested softly.

"Or minutes," he responded almost sadly.

"If that were the case then I could invite you to my home, but until then I can offer you your wish." She unbuttoned the top of the dress she was wearing to the waist as he watched in amazement. Reaching behind her back she undid the white lace strapless bra she was wearing and tucked it into her purse. With a tender smile she told him, "There, now as long as I keep my back to the door I'll be shielded from prying eyes, and you can see me if you wish."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're incredible Brenda! We've hardly just met and already you have taught me so much. To dance, and while doing that you reminded me to use any opportunity given to you to fulfill your dreams, to be bold enough to express what you're feeling, and while doing that giving me the courage to ask you if you believe in love at first sight?"

With a smile she brought her hand up to caress AJ's cheek and said, "Not until today I didn't."

A gasp escaped his lips as he took in the implication of her words. He had only meant to tell her of his own feelings towards her; he'd harbored no hopes that she could feel the same about him so quickly. AJ had intended to court her as a lady should be courted. But here she sat, in his lap, sounding very much like she might return his feelings. "Do you mean that I can dare to hope that you might come to share the love I have for you, Brenda my dear?"

"No AJ," she responded, and in the time it took her to draw a breath to continue his heart fell. "There is no reason to hope that I might come to love you because I already do. You're so kind and sweet, so gentle and caring, and so considerate and loving that I couldn't help but love you."

"Brenda!" he exclaimed and pulled her back into his arms to seal their pledges of love with a kiss.

As the kiss deepened AJ slowly brought his hand around between them and slid it into the top of her dress. He wanted to feel, see, and taste her luscious breasts. Caressing one with his hand he cupped it gently and then ran his thumb over her nipples. Her gasp was caught in their kiss, but he felt the shudder of desire that shook her body.

Pulling back from her enough so he could part the top of her dress, he looked at the delectable sight before him. Her perfectly pear-shaped breasts were topped with rose colored areolas and her nipples, that stood erect just begging to be touched and sucked, were just a shade darker. Her beauty dazzled him. "You are so beautiful," he told her and then as one hand reached out to caress the breast that had as yet not received his attention as he began to kiss his way down her neck to the curve of her other breast until he could take her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped in pleasure and frustration, she wanted the same thing he did, to feel his skin beneath her hands. As he sucked and nibbled on her breasts she worked quickly to undo the buttons of his summer white shirt and then the harder task of pulling his T-shirt out of the belt of his pants. But she was determined and soon she was able to run her hands up under his T-shirt to feel the warm firm flesh beneath. She could feel that he had very little hair on his chest and she liked that. When her hands found his nipples she sighed and began to play with them causing him to groan. His nipples perked up to hard little points under her palms. She could feel his heart rate increase and his breathing become shallower.

"AJ you're making me so hot!"

"I feel the same my love. I just wish we were somewhere we could do something about it."

"Oh AJ, I don't care if we're in a public place! We've been in here for hours and no one has come to rescue us. It could be even more hours until they do and I want you so badly!"

"But Brenda, your reputation if we're found…"

"I'd rather have you inside of me than anything else in the world right now."

"Oh God Brenda are you sure?" he asked afraid to really believe that she meant what she said.

She smiled into his eyes and took his hand, running it up under her skirt he discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties and that she was wet and ready for him. "You don't wear panties?" he asked softly.

"Only when I'm dancing," she answered with a grin. "Some of the dances have spins where my skirt has a tendency to fly up…" she trailed off suggestively.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I see," AJ whispered as his fingers played gently with her folds. He also made the discovery that she shaved more than her legs.

"Ummm it seems more like you're feeling me rather than seeing me," Brenda sighed as she leaned back in his free arm enjoying his caresses.

"And you feel pretty good to me my love," he told her as he slid a finger into her.

"That feels incredible, but more than anything else I want you inside of me," she told him reaching for the zipper of his pants. AJ shifted to allow her better access to her goal. As he continued to finger her, she freed his manhood from his pants and underwear. She stroked him to full hardness and was thrilled at his impressive size.

"This can't be happening," he whispered as he watched her stroke his cock.

"I know, I feel the same way, but nothing has felt so right in a long time," Brenda said as she rose up and turned to face him. With one knee on either side of his hips and the skirt of her dress bunched up between them, she placed his shaft at her entrance and began to lower herself on it.

"Wait Brenda," he groaned, and as she paused, staring at the regret in his face, he continued, "We're not using protection."

"Aren't you sweet to think of that," she told him placing her hand on his cheek. "It's been a while since I had to worry about that. They had to do a complete hysterectomy not long after Toni Marie was born, so we're completely safe."

"Then love me Brenda," he told her as he took her hips into his hands and helped her to lower herself onto him. They both groaned in delight when he was fully sheathed within her.

Brenda began to move with her dancer's grace as she led them through their dance of love. They shared heated kisses as both of them raced towards fulfillment. Both gasped each other's names as they came and then AJ held her close in his arms as they struggled to recover their Norman breathing rate.

"That was nothing short of fantastic," he told her as they snuggled close.

"Yes it was," she sighed.

As they straightened their clothing, AJ checked his watch and saw that they'd been trapped in the elevator for over four hours. He looked over at Brenda and caught her yawning. She saw his look and tried to stop, but couldn't. AJ grinned at her.

"I'm sorry, what happened here was not boring! But I guess I must be more tired than I knew."

"It's alright, I can understand completely. You had the stress of testifying in court this morning, that can be nerve-wracking for someone not used to it, and then if you're like me, rainy days can make you sleepy. On top of all that, we've had quite a lot of exercise since being trapped in here."

Brenda gave him an arch glance at the last part of his comment and then started giggling.

AJ realizing how she had taken what he said tried to hide his grin and scolded her, "That's NOT what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't!" she agreed clearly not believing him.

Rolling his eyes at her teasing he suggested, "Why don't you lean against me and get some rest."

She was about to do so when her tummy growled.

"I'm sorry I can't provide dinner for our confinement," he apologized.

"To bad your cell phone didn't work, having a pizza delivered to 'the people trapped in the elevator' might have gotten some attention."

"I'll bet it would have at that!" he laughed as she reached into her purse for something before sitting down next to him.

Pressing one of her business cards into his hand she whispered into his ear, "Make sure you call me for some more 'dance lessons' when we get out of here."

"I'll do that," he whispered back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. AJ heard Brenda's breathing change and realized that she had fallen asleep just that quickly. Before long he felt himself relaxing and knew that he too would be asleep soon.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AJ awoke to the sound of the rescue crew trying to get the elevator door open. He looked down at Brenda to find that he was alone in the small space. The door opened revealing that the elevator had stopped between floors. The two guards and most of his staff were bent over almost double looking in at him. Pushing himself up off of the floor, he felt a piece of paper in his hand. Looking down he saw Brenda's card there.

He was pulled out of the elevator and as he stood up straight he saw Brenda Steele standing off to one side. AJ was about to go over and talk to her ask how she got out before the doors had opened when he heard Bud apologize, "We're sorry Sir that it took us so long to get you out, things were really hectic around here."

AJ was going to tell him that it was all right when Mac chimed in, "Bud it was only thirty-two minutes and fourteen seconds after the power went off!" Looking down at his watch, AJ realized that the four plus hours that he had thought he'd been in the elevator had in reality only been just over a half hour like Mac said. But then how had all that happened? Had Brenda really been in there with him? And how had he gotten her card if she hadn't? Could he have dreamed all that had just happened to him? He looked over to where she was standing and shook his head in bewilderment.

Seeing the odd look that the Admiral was giving her, Brenda smiled at him, and with a little wave of her hand turned and walked towards the stairs.

Looking once again down at the card in his hand, he thought, 'Maybe I will just call for those dance lessons…or if any of what happened was real, she has a class tonight, I might just show up for it!'

THE END


End file.
